magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosuke Igarashi
General Name: Kosuke Igarashi Nicknames: Suki Age: 23 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'2" Hair: Red Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Body type: Short and slim Dresses young for her actual age to deceive people into thinking she is more helpless than she actually is. Usually follows teenage fashion. She wears her guild tattoo just below her left shoulderblade on her back. Personality Seems sweet and innocent until you get to know her or get on her bad side. She’s rather selfish, however if someone gets close enough to her she will do what she can to help them if it doesn’t “harm her needs”. History TBC Magic and Spells 'Primary Magic:' Fire 'Secondary Magic:' Projection 'Engulfing Flames' Run of the mill fire attack, such as a blast, wave or ball of fire. Same amount of damage whatever the form. Same as level one, however is slightly stronger and has a 50% chance (via dice roll - Odd = fail) to cause a burn that lasts 2 turns. As previous levels (again stronger), although is now 100% chance to burn that lasts for 3 turns. As previous levels (again stronger) As previous levels (again stronger), now burns for 4 turns instead of 3. 'Makers Fire' Brings down a burst of fire onto her target from just above them, rather than causing a burst of damage however it causes only slightly above average damage and leaves a painful burn on the target for 2 turns. As level 1, though Kosuke has more control, thus the spell itself is more damaging and slightly easier to hit moving targets. 'Mantle of Fire' Kosuke engulfs herself in friendly flames, which acts as a type of shield against magic. However it cannot fully block and will only reduce damage she would take. As with level 1 Kosuke is able to engulf herself with friendly flames, though using level 2 she is able to extend it to one other person who is within 5 meter radius of her. If they leave her range, the flames would retract back to her. 'Form' Kosuke projects a blade created from magical energy to use as a weapon for a very short time. All levels of this spell are on a global cooldown, which is based on which level is used. While actual weapon may vary, effect still stands whatever. Spell command would be “Form 'weapon'” The weapon lasts for longer and has a better structure causing it to be able to take 1 extra clash, do more damage on target contact, if weapon is sharp blade (such as a sword or dagger) it leaves a bleed for 1 turn. 'Dome Protect' ' ' Projects a shield around the caster that blocks magical damage but is unable to block physical damage (Heat and other cast off effects would not be blocked but the body of the spell would). This shield can be self cast, or cast as a dome. When self cast 4 turn CD. When cast as a small dome (3-5 meters) 5 turn CD. When cast as a large dome (7-10 meters) 6 turn CD. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Kosuke also found a baby exceed (Story to come in RP) Chibi_espeon_by_rainbowrose912-d79by1e.png espeonI.png sticker,375x360.u3.png baby_espeon___redraw___by_alberioorion-d4pu543.jpg Trivia Gallery Kosuke 7.jpg Kosuke 5.jpg Kosuke 8.jpg Kosuke 12.jpg Kosuke 6.jpg Kosuke 4.jpg Kosuke 13.jpg Kosuke 3.jpg Kosuke 10.jpg Kosuke 2.jpg Kosuke 1.jpg Kosuke 9.jpg Kosuke 14.jpg Kosuke 15.jpg Kosuke 16.jpg Kosuke 17.jpg Kosuke 18.jpg Kosuke 19.jpg Kosuke 20.jpg Kosuke 21.jpg Quotes Out of Character Info GMT timezone